TARDIS POV Season 29
by bluecougar712
Summary: Season 29, aka Martha's year
1. The Runaway Bride

The Runaway Bride (Choice)

With Rose gone, my Doctor was lonely. So during those split seconds of us being completely alone, he entered my mind. Now normally I wouldn't mind this, we don't exactly keep secrets, but… he hasn't been in my mind a lot lately. Not since he met Rose. So… he, essentially, read my journal. And now he knows how much I hated Rose. And, as you can guess, he was mad.

He started assuming I had cut him off on purpose, not that the void had shut, and he was… scary. After a while he quit mentally slapping, insulting, and threatening me, and he just broke down. Finally he apologized, and so did I, and... I'm going to shut up now because I'm starting to make us sound like an old married couple. Short story even shorter, I think first I should point out that people think must faster than they can talk, so mental conversations are much shorter than regular conversations. That being said, a mental conversation between two gallifreyans is insanely short. So, that whole conversation between me my Doctor took about two milliseconds. Second, my Doctor promised me I could choose the next companion. I chose Donna.


	2. Smith And Jones

Smith and Jones (Coincidences)

Does anyone other than me find it strange that my Doctor met a woman who happens to be a Doctor in training, is fluent in multiple languages, is freaking PATIENT, has a black belt in multiple martial art forms, is not afraid to speak her mind, will follow him anywhere, is good in a crisis, and saved his life, but he didn't ask her to travel with him. The strangest things ever to happen today: That was a sixty-eight word sentence (wow. I'm blithering), and HE DIDN'T FREAKING ASK HER! I mean, what in the name of Rassilon's baggy gym sweats was he thinking! Well, Donna said no, so I technically still have a choice…


	3. The Shakespeare Code

The Shakespeare Code (The End)

Ah, the power of words. Martha, MY choice (Take that, certain fake blond with a giant mouth), happens to be particularly good a channeling the power of words! Martha: 576,457,896,435 Rose: -678,576,576,456,454,565,767,566,787,987,895,674. PWNED! So here, in my opinion, is a list of the best people to master the power of words (best to worst): JK Rowling, my Doctor, John Green, William Shakespeare, Donna Noble, everyone else in the universe, Rose Tyler. Sorry for going all prejudiced/opinionated on you there. But I guess what I really learned today, idiotic horrible characterization aside, is that with great power comes great responsibility. You may not have read the seventh Harry Potter, but my Doctor has. And I don't want him to give away the ending for me until I read it myself. I can travel time. But I won't let the Doctor near his future. Because, frankly, I don't want to know his ending. Maybe that's so I won't try to prevent it, or I just want to close my eyes and ignore it. Because if a tree falls so far away that we can't hear it, did it really make a sound? I hope not.


	4. Gridlock

Gridlock (Alone)

Well, Martha knows the truth now. We are completely alone in the universe. I am completely alone in the universe. There are absolutely no other TARDIS's in existence. I am alone. My Doctor may not be, but I doubt it. But the Face of Boe didn't say anything about me. I am alone. No " Y A N A" for me. I am absolutely alone in the universe. Well, maybe not. I've always got my Doctor. We may be alone, but we're alone together. You can't hate the night if you've lived your whole life with light?* My Doctor and I aren't alone. We've got each other.

"**You can't hate the night if you've lived your whole life without light" is a quote from my favorite song. Check it out. I'll get David Tennant to hug you if you do! :) It's A Song About Anglerfish by Hank Green.**


	5. Daleks In Manhatten

**FF.N has been a SOB lately, and not letting me post updates. In other news, I was doodling the other day, and I drew a picture of a chibi-fied 10****th**** Doctor swooning over an anime Rose. In the background, an anime version of the human TARDIS from my EBNAHS fic was shooting them the bird. Me and my friends loled.**

Daleks In Manhattan (Again)

They're back. Back, again, after everything. Everytime we stopped them! And that's the thing; we, my Doctor, [insert current companion here], and I. We always win. But, of all times, they had to come back now! Now, when my Doctor seemed to have a psychotic death wish! Not NOW, with Martha just starting out! I mean, seriously, they always come back! Rassilon's frikkin baggy Y-fronts, that's annoying! But really, AGAIN! Hopefully Martha's journey with us will end because of some OTHER villain. Let's see… Who hates us… Cybermen!... No, they're so 2006. DALEKS- wait, what? Great. If we're lucky, this year's villain will be something original, like the Master…


	6. Evolution Of The Daleks

Evolution Of The Daleks (Box)

It's terrifying. Being stuck, a box, so far away from my Doctor and Martha… It's horrible. I could feel my Doctor standing in that theater, begging the Daleks to kill him, but I couldn't DO anything. I couldn't blast the non-existent pants off those daleks. I couldn't stop lightning. I couldn't save him all the time. So I had to count on Martha. And, sadly Rose. And most of all, Donna. And countless others I won't mention now for obvious reasons. They say my Doctor needs his companions, but I know that's not true. I need his companions. Because without them, I'm just a box.


	7. The Lazarus Experiment

The Lazarus Experiment (Regenerate)

Humans are insane. They try so hard to be immortal, and simply will not take no for an answer. It's impossible. Physically, ethnically, impossible. Even I know that. Everybody dies. Even Jack, who's so impossibly fixed into reality, will run out of lives eventually. Even my Doctor has only thirteen lives, but everyone knows the BBC will find some way to get him more, seeing how much money they make off of us. Even I will die, most likely when my Doctor dies, but possibly before. But humans don't understand that. They try and try to be immortal, to lengthen their life spans. If they want to lengthen their life spans, they're doing it WRONG! You don't rejuvenate, you regenerate! Pfft. Humans. They don't realize the consequences of their actions until it's to late. Then they rely on my Doctor to fix all their problems.


	8. 42

42 (Burning)

My Doctor was burning. I could feel his pain across our mental link, and all I could do was share in it. I could feel his desperation to save Martha, who was drifting away, burning herself. I could feel that horrible sun-creature taking over my Doctor. I could feel his fear as he ordered Martha to practically murder him… And I could feel that horrible monster taking over him, becoming him, and I was terrified. Scared of him. But I pushed my fears aside, and gave him the strength to give Martha the instructions. The instructions on how to kill him. I would have become human, I would've saved them, but I couldn't. Because throughout all this, I was burning too.


	9. Human Nature

Human Nature (Nature)

I had blood on my hands. I still do. I killed him. Any TARDIS would go mad if she had to kill such an incredible man, such a wonderful, awe-inspiring timelord. But I wasn't just any TARDIS. I was the TARDIS. The last TARDIS. And he was MY timelord. I killed him, my own timelord. I'm a murderer. A traitor. But I held onto hope. Because John Smith, this mad Doctor wannabe, could still open the watch. He could die, and bring my Doctor back. And my Doctor would need me, then, to give him the strength to annihilate the "Family." And Martha needed me now, to help her. John Smith was horrible to her, and I wanted to kill him so badly then. He replaced my Doctor, and look how he hurt Martha and me! But I couldn't kill him. He was my Doctor's only hope. Besides, he was only human. It was in his nature.


	10. The Family Of Blood

The Family Of Blood (Victory)

I had my Doctor back. He stumbled into my mind as John Smith died, and I wrapped my mind around him so suddenly I think he might have physically jumped. I stayed in his mind for hours afterwards, afraid that if I left his side for a second… He would just drift away. And I wouldn't let that happen. Not again. I needed him. I was rubbish without him. Without him I'd be dead, multiple times over. I'm just a type 40. An older model, at that. I was one of the few TARDIS's who still needed a timelord to function. So I stayed by my Doctor's side. 'Till the death. 'Till victory.


	11. Blink

Blink (Frozen)

The angels were cursed. They were frozen. Cursed never to move, unless completely alone. They are cursed to be permanently lonely. My Doctor was frozen. Stranded, isolated, alone in a foreign time. Frozen, alone, stuck. His only hope was a small human girl. Sally Sparrow was frozen. Frozen in fear. Frozen, staring at what is possibly the most deadly creature in the universe. Frozen, trying to find me. I was frozen, frozen without my Doctor. Lost, isolated, alone, and frozen. Martha was frozen. Frozen with my Doctor, stuck in a time that was not her own, facing enemies that were not her own. We're all frozen with a different ice. What's your ice?


	12. Utopia

Utopia (Fixed)

All I knew was that there was a fixed point, an anomaly, an impossible thing, directly outside me. So I ran, so, so desperately far. I flew out into the cold and the dark and the forever-spinning red and blue mess of the time vortex. All the way to another fixed point, the end of reality itself, the destruction of the universe, and utopia, the ultimate fixed point. Today is just not my day.

I didn't realize that the very fixed point I was running from was a certain Captain Jack Harkness. My Jack. Yet another reason I believe Rose is really a Wyrdo (a species from a far off planet known for their bleached hair and dinky smiles) brainwashed by Daleks and hypnotized by the Master: By immortalizing Jack, she had ruined his life. My poor, poor Jack, doomed to forever be the scapegoat, forever be a sacrifice. Jack, doomed to be lonely forever, loosing everybody he cared about. Jack, fixed and set to always be the hero, always be lonely. Just like my Doctor.


	13. The Sound Of The Drums

The Sound Of The Drums (Paradox)

I can't believe it. Not only is the Master back, he actually wanted me to side with him! After everything he did, he actually believes I would help him? All he's done is cause my Doctor pain. I would never leave my Doctor's side, even if my Doctor was dead I would rather waste away without a timelord than join _HIM!_ And, after seeing the disturbing fantasies flitting through the Master's head, (all I can say about them is Bad. Mental. Images. (Involving Me Being Human)) I promptly told him so. Of course, he responds by torturing me and converting me into a paradox machine. I never should have opened my metaphorical mouth. Maybe if I had joined him, I could have saved my Doctor from the pain that is to come. Maybe my loyalty to him is what hurt him the most. Maybe if I had joined the Master, I would have saved my Doctor. Both options end in paradox. Either way, I made my choice. I'll fight beside my Doctor, Jack, and Martha, dreading the fact that by doing so I might just be condemning them…


	14. The Last Of The Timelords

The Last Of The Timelords (Slowly)

I slowly regained consciousness to notice the Doctor, who had clued into my awakening, gently stroking my time rotor with a concerned look on his face, and Jack hauling out the last bits of that horrible cage the Master had built around me, enslaving me. As I regained awareness, pain flew unrestrained into me, and it was all I could do to slowly slip into my Doctor's mind, where I fit naturally. I could taste his worry for me, his horrible fear of losing me after the already-terrifying events of the past year. He held me close in his mind, and I felt the grunt of my pain give way. I was never afraid when I was with my Doctor. Nothing could harm me when he was slowly wrapping his mind around mine. I flitted through his memories, and rage filled my core as I realized what that failure of a Timelord, that (to quote Shakespear) undigested lump had done to my timelord. My poor, poor Doctor had been living out his own personal worst nightmare for the past year, while I was dead (or at least unaware.) On top of that, my Doctor had had to lose yet another. Jack came back in and rubbed a hand gently across my consol, somehow sensing my newly regained consciousness. Poor Jack. Like my Doctor, he too has to watch everyone he loves die slowly, while he keeps on going.

**Dang, these things are fun to write. A bit tedious, in the worse episodes, but fun all the same. It's been hard to balance the philosophical feel of the TARDIS with the spunky bad$$ persona of my human TARDIS in EBNAHS, while adding my own thoughts on events/characters without making her too self-based or human-like. Fun fact: These drabbles start off as poems.**


End file.
